Hime
by Sisshi
Summary: Hime is remembering past times, durring the toughest battle of her life.
1. It All Started

Just a bit on background, this is about 18-20 years later, I don't exactly know, Hime, our main character, is 34 and she's the same age as Kurama, so that would make Kurama 34 as well. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara are 33. I don't know how old Hiei is to begin with, so you do that math. Hime had her first kid at 22 and her last one at 32. Iroguro, another character I made up, is the same age as Hime and Kurama. Ok, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

The darkness threw another shadow orb at me. I managed to dodge, but the energy that it emitted after hitting the ground threw me crashing into the brick wall. I hit my head, hard. I heard someone ask me if I was all right, but I didn't answer. If I did, the darkness would have definitely destroyed me. I lay there while the others continued to attack. I felt blood trickle down my neck. Just great, I've got a wound in the back of my head now. How did I get into all of this? Now I remember, it all started when I met that girl with blue hair.

Flashback (A/N I'm gonna do a lot of these. This is when Hime was 16.)

I almost had the high score. Just one more ship and I've got it. Someone grabbed me around my waist. My ship crashed to the ground. The wait grabber put his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Playing video games, when you could be sipping a milkshake on my dime, shame on you Hime."

"Iroguro!" I yelled at the culprit. "I almost had the high score! Why did you do that?" I spun around and managed to get out of his grip. Wow, I'm getting better at this, or he let me go.

He flipped his long blond hair out of his eyes. "It's not befitting of my onna to be playing video games, wasting her money."

"One, I'm not your onna, and two," I started towards the exit. "I will spend my money on what I please."

Iroguro followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist again. "You are mistaken, you are my onna. You belong to me."

I tried to slide out of his grip, but he had a strong grip on me. "I belong to no one!" I yelled at him.

"That's right, Hime, struggle, it only makes me grow fonder of you. I own you and you know it, stop trying to deny it." He pulled my body closer to him. I stomped on his foot with the heel of my boot.

He let me go. "Until I see documented proof of ownership, I belong to no one." I stormed out and went to the pretzel shop. I got my pretzel and sat in the food court. Maybe Iroguro was right about one thing, I shouldn't waste so much money in the arcade. I'm really thirsty, but have no money for even a small soda. I took another bite of my pretzel and saw a drink pop up in front of me. I looked up in front of me and Iroguro had sat down with his own pretzel and drink. "You looked thirsty. I told you not to waste all your money in the arcade." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said, refusing to look at his deep brown eyes. Whenever he acts sweet like this and I look at his eyes, I end up on a date. Suddenly, I got a chill, then I heard someone screaming. I stood up quickly, surprising Iroguro.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, recovering himself.

"Didn't you hear someone scream?"

"No, are you feeling all right?"

"It's probably nothing then." I sat back down. Looks like I'll be making a trip to master Genkai's today. I hate it when I hear things that no one else can. I also see things that no one else can see. Genkai helps me to cope with it, but she says that it's nothing to make a big deal about.

"Hime, if you're hearing things, that's not a good sign. Maybe you should see someone about it."

"Why do you care?"

"My onna needs to stay healthy." Iroguro plastered a smile on his face.

I kicked him on his shin under the table and left. What an arrogant jerk. I decided to go to Genkai's place. I took the bus to the temple. I hate these steps, but it gives me a good workout. "Master Genkai!" I called once I reached the top. "Master Genkai, I need to console."

Genkai's door opened and she emerged. "Nice to see you again Hime. What happened this time?" she said.

"I think that a young girl was attacked today. I was in the food court at the mall, I got the chill then I heard a scream. I was very loud." I explained. Master Genkai motioned me to come inside. I did. "What d'you think?"

Master Genkai thought on it. "Have a seat." she instructed, I did as I was told. She left the room for a few minuets and returned with a small box. "Your awareness is growing stronger." She placed the box between us. "Last time you came, you said that you woke up to your clothes floating in your room, am I right?"

"Yes." I said slowly. "But, what about awareness? I thought that you said that it was nothing to worry about."

"If it was nothing, do you think that I would have you come to me whenever something happened?"

I looked at the floor. "No."

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to give you something of very high value. Don't ever let it fall into the wrong hands." She opened the box and pulled out a necklace. The pendant on it was shiney gold with an emerald green stone in the middle. (no, it's not because Kurama's eyes are that color, I've liked the color emerald since I was in 1st grade when I saw Wizard of Oz)

"Master Genkai, what is that?"

"This is an extremely rare pendant. The only one, for that matter. Your spirit awareness is growing stronger and may grow beyond any ones control. Simply because of where you come from. That is why I'm giving this to you. It will help you to keep control. If you ever loose it, I will have your head. It holds mystical powers beyond that which you could ever imagine. Your grandmother gave this to me shortly before her death. She told me that if her son had a daughter, to give it to her when I saw fit." Genkai placed the necklace around my neck. "I don't want you to go out the way she did, so never give it up, to anyone, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes." I said. This is a lot to let sink in. My grandmother could see and hear things like me, and she even had powers. "Why didn't you tell me before, and why didn't it get passed to my dad?"

"You weren't ready before. Your father can't inherit the great abilities because he is male. Only women of you family can have the power of the Skila clan."

I looked up from the necklace. "Skila clan?"

"You are the last decedent of the Skila clan. They had this necklace passed down through the generations after they started to kill themselves. It was carved special for the purpose. It's called the Skila stone."

"Well that figures." I said with a sarcastic tone.

Genkai slammed her fist on the table. "Dammit girl! You've got to take this seriously! The Skila stone isn't some trinket that you can buy from the supermarket! You have no idea what power it holds."

I've never seen master Genkai loose her temper before, but I was starting to fume. "Then why the hell did you give it to me? If you're so worried that I'll loose it or not take it seriously, then why let me have it!" I stood up.

"I don't want to see you die like your grandmother did!"

"Better dead than be nagged by some old hag!" I went to leave, but when I opened the door, I came face to face with a girl with blue hair. I was still angry. "What d'you want?" I snapped at her.

"I came to speak with Genkai." She said. I think that I scared her.

"Knock yourself out."

"Get back here!" Genkai yelled at me. "I'm not done talking to you!" then realizing the girl with blue hair. "I'm sorry Botan, is there something you need?"

"We need your help, Genkai." Botan said. "The boys are having a lot of trouble and need all the help they can get."

"What's the dimwit gotten himself into now? No matter, I'm coming. We'll take Hime with us. She may prove to be useful." Genkai noted to me.

"Very well." Botan said. A portal appeared beside her. "Let's go. It's on the other side of town, so we'll take this."

"Hold it!" I yelled. "I'm not walking into some portal thing! No way, no ho-" I felt myself fall into the portal. Genkai pushed me in! "Yeek!" I screamed.

R&R, I promise that it will get more interesting in the next chapter.


	2. Recieve Nicknames

On to chapter two. This is probably the longest chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Last time:

"What's the dimwit gotten himself into now? No matter, I'm coming. We'll take Hime with us. She may prove to be useful." Genkai noted to me.

"Very well." Botan said. A portal appeared beside her. "Let's go. It's on the other side of town, so we'll take this."

"Hold it!" I yelled. "I'm not walking into some portal thing! No way, no ho-" I felt myself fall into the portal. Genkai pushed me in! "Yeek!" I screamed.

I emerged from the portal, only to find myself toppling over a guy with red hair. I couldn't see his eyes, as they were closed as I hit him. I hit my head on the sidewalk a couple of times. When we stopped moving, I was laying across his stomach. I grabbed my head. "Oh, my head." I groaned. I pulled myself into a sitting position next to him.

The boy pushed himself off his back into own sitting position. "Are you all right?" he asked. His voice was silky and I felt slightly mesmerized by his green eyes. (who isn't?) He stood up and held out his hand, I took it.

"I should ask you the same question." I smiled at him "My name's Hime, and you are?"

"Kurama." Kurama turned towards where the portal once stood. "Hello Genkai, Botan."

"Ah, Kurama. I see you've already met Hime." Botan said. She was extremely bubbly. That could get annoying. "Hime, this is one of the four boys that are working on the case. Kurama, where's Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei?"

"Arcade, burger joint, tree somewhere." (where else would Hiei be?) Kurama said, counting off with his fingers. "They're still in the area. It should be easy to locate Yusuke and Kuwabara, but I'm not so sure about finding Hiei."

"Oh, phooey. Why can't they just stay put for five minuets?" Botan whined.

"You were pretty vague about the mission."

"Botan, did you drag us out here for nothing?" Genkai asked annoyed. "If this is for some trivial reason, than I'm taking Hime back to the temple to train her up."

"Hold it!" I said. "What 'mission'? I don't want any part in this. I think that I'll walk myself home today master Genkai. Don't be too surprised if you never hear from me ever again." I turned and started walking away.

Kurama grabbed my arm. "If Genkai's willing to train you, than you must possess some kind of power, as she doesn't train random people off the streets." He looked at me with his deep eyes. They were drawing me in like Iroguro's eyes do.

I turned my head quickly. "Please release me. Master Genkai is simply my grandmother's friend. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and finish my homework." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but it was like trying to escape from the grasp of Iroguro. "I said, let me go!" I felt something sparked inside of me. I directed it at Kurama. He was thrown at the wall and, obviously, he let me go. I stared at Kurama. "Wha-what just happened?"

"I told you that your spirit awareness was starting to grow." Genkai said to me. "That's why you need to start training to control it."

"Then why give me the pendant thingy?" I held out the Skila stone and looked at it.

"Because of the power that you will one day weald is too strong. Without that stone, it could swallow you whole. Not a good way to go."

I looked at Genkai. "That's how my grandmother went, isn't it?" Genkai turned away and nodded. "Wow. So that's why you want me to have this." I leaned over and put my arms around Genkai. "I feel so loved." I teased.

"Get off me Hime."

"Fine." I stood up. "Spoil sport."

"Yusuke!" Botan called to someone. "Over here! Move your lazy butt, I told you to stay here for five minuets!"

A boy in green clothes with slicked back hair came over to us with his finger in his ears. "Geeze Botan, d'you think you could scream any louder? I think Hiei can still hear." he said. Then he noticed Kurama. "What happened to him?"

I laughed nervously. "That would be my fault." I said. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"How can you 'accidentally' blast someone into the wall?" He screamed at me, making me feel only 2 inches tall. "Don't tell me, he just happened to be in the way when you blasted him."

"Um, yes."

"Leave her be dimwit!" Genkai yelled at the boy. "She's just finding her abilities and need a bit of help controlling it."

"Stay out of this grandma!"

"Grandma?" I asked confused. "I didn't know hat you had any children, master Genkai."

"I'm not related to her!"

"Then why-"

"She's an old hag! You cold say that it's like a nick name."

"Show more respect for master Genkai! She's the one who knows the spirit wave!"

"And I'm the student learning it!"

"Oh, so you're Yusuke?" I looked at him wit a slightly different perspective. "Not all that impressive. Why would master Genkai choose someone so flimsy to be her new student?"

I think something snapped in Yusuke's mind because his fist came flying towards me. I covered my head, preparing for impact, but impact never came. When I braved a look, Yusuke was crashed into the wall a few feet away from Kurama.

"It's even more impressive the second time." Botan said.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going back to my hove for some quiet." Genkai said. "I'll start your training on Saturday, Hime. Be there at noon." she left. (I know she made Yusuke wake up at 6 a.m. but, Hime lives so far from Genkai, that she'd have to leave her home at 3 a.m. to be there at six)

"Well, while we wait for these two to come to, and for the rest of the group to show up, my name's Botan."

"I'm Hime, and totally confused."

"You won't be for long." Botan looked behind me. "And enter, Kuwabara" I turned around and saw a tall guy with orange hair. He didn't look too bright. "Kuwabara, I thought that I told all four of you to stay put for five minuets. Kurama was the only one who listened."

"Where is Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. Botan pointed to the wall. Kuwabara jumped back. "Woah, who did that?" he saw Yusuke. "Man, must've been powerful to nock out Urameshi. Botan, who did this, Id like a piece of him."

"Her." Botan said.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted a piece of 'him,' but it was a girl that did this."

Kuwabara burst out laughing. "Urameshi got beat by a girl! How weak!"

I cleared my throat, crossed my arms and patted my foot on the sidewalk. "Hellooooo, I'm right here you know." I said. "If you're gonna insult someone, make sure that you know who it is."

Kuwabara circled me. "There's no way a hot babe like you beat Urameshi."

He struck a nerve. I don't mind being told I'm hot, but not in that context. "Would you like to go to the wall next? I've got your ticket right here." I tapped the Skila stone.

"We don't need another guy down." Botan said jumping in front of me. "Calm down Hime." I released my grip and had marks on my hands where my nails dug into hem. "That's better." I felt something flash in the back of my head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered. "Just some strange feeling, like something's coming."

"She can sense Hiei coming." Kuwabara said.

"So he's close?" Botan asked.

"I'm right here." I looked up and saw, well, black. The guy was dressed in black from head to toe. "You bore me." He turned to me. "You're the onna who rendered Kurama unconscious."

I didn't much like what he called me. "Yup, and if you want to be next, call me onna again. There's only one person that I go easy on for calling me that, and it's not you." (obviously Hime doesn't know Hiei very well)

"I'd like to see you try, baka onna."

I pulled the spark out like I did before. I formed it into a whip and pulled Blackie crashing into the sidewalk. "No way! You beat Shrimp too!" Kuwabara said with his mouth hanging to the ground.

"Shrimp? I like Blackie better, I mean he's draped head to toe in black." I looked down at my handy work, I hope I didn't kill him.

"Well, we won't have to worry about then running off again." botan said with a slight cheeriness. "Koenma's not going to be happy having to wait longer."

"Who's Koenma?" I asked.

"He's kinda their boss."

Kurama started to stir. I walked back a few steps to get out of his reach. He pulled himself up and looked at Blackie laying in front of him. I looked at him, he looked different. His hair was silver with fox wars poking out, his eyes were gold and he had a tail. I blinked a couple times. When I looked bak at him, his hair was once again red, his ears and eyes were back to normal, and he had no tail.

I walked up t him and grabbed his ears. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked, grabbing my wrists.

I laughed nervously. "Um, just a second ago, your ears looked like a foxes, your hair was silver, your eyes were gold and you had a tail." I turned him to see behind him. "And now you don't."

"You saw Yoko?" he asked turning around.

"Who's Yoko?" I put on an innocent, confused look.

"Yoko is me, or who I was."

"You're a fox? Then I can call you Fox, no complaints. I choose your nickname and you stick with it."

Before Fox had a chance to respond, Yusuke started to her up. He looked extremely agitated. "I haven't gotten hit like that since, never." he mumbled.

"Did you learn your lesson Yusuke?" Botan asked. I think I'll just call her Sunshine, yeah, that fits perfectly. "Don't hurt her fo it, she's just discovered her 'gift.'"

"That 'gift,' whipped me to the ground from the tree." Blackie said. I guess he recovered to. What was that? For a sec I saw a third eye on the other side of the bandana thingy. I went over to him, leaned over and stared at the spot where there was just an eye. When I reached my hand to touch the spot, he grabbed my wrist. "What do you think you're doing bitch?" he sneered.

I grabbed his wrist back and flung him over my shoulder, causing another crater in the ground. "Don't call me 'bitch' either. The name's Hime, know it, learn it, love it, fear it." I said.

Blackie pulled himself out of the second crater I created with his body. "Hnn." was all he said. I hope that isn't some strange insult.

"Before we all kill each other, let's see what Koenma's mission for you guys is." Sunshine said. She opened her big briefcase. (anyone notice how she interrupts at just the right moment?)

"How adorable." I squealed seeing a toddler's picture in the briefcase.

"I'M NOT A TODDLER!" it screamed.

I fell on my butt from surprise. "I-i-it talked." I stammered. "What a cranky pants."

"BOTAN! WHO IS SHE!"

"Another one of Genkai's students sir." Sunshine said with nervous cheeriness.

"Oh, why do they all call me a toddler? Never mind." Cranky pants sat down. "I have a mission for you guys. I need you for to locate a sone pendant for me." A picture of my Skila stone showed up on the screen. "I wields power that would make an S-class demon cower in fear. Since there isn't anyone left of the Skila clan to inherit it, many demons will be after it."

"Hang on a sec." I said. I pushed Slick (Yusuke) and Sunshine aside. "I'm the only decedent, and I have the Skila stone right here." I pointed to the necklace master Genkai had given me.

"That was easy." cranky pants said. "Now please give it to Botan so we can lock it up safely so no one can get it."

"No way!" I fumed. "Master Genkai told me never let it go. The Skila stone helps to control whatever powers are that I have. Apparently I've gotten slight control already because I formed it into a whip an launched Blackie here into the sidewalk. I could also see Fox's other side."

"Hang on, who's blackie and fox?" Slick asked.

"Why, the one draped in black," I noted Blackie. "is Blackie, and the one who is a fox demon," I pointed to Fox. "is Fox. The one with blue hair," I pointed to Sunshine. "is Sunshine and I'm calling you Slick because your hair's all slicked back. I don't have a name for Kuwabara, yet."

Cranky pants cleared his throat. "I believe that Genkai wouldn't have a big problem with the circumstances."

"But if I give it to you, the power could consume and kill me." I said.

"That wouldn't be all that horrible." Kuwabara said.

"Quiet Baboon!" I screeched at him. Blackie covered his sensitive ears. Yes, I'm insulting poor animals and calling this guy Baboon. "Look, I won't have any children and when I die, you can have my Skila stone. How does that work for you?"

"Not so well." Sunshine said, pulling out a little booklet. "You're scheduled to live a very long life, and have four boys and one girl, who will inherit all your powers." (let's play a game. Who can guess who the father is of her children. It is absolutely not going to be Kuwabara, so don't ask)

"How would you know that?" I asked.

Sunshine put away her little book. "I'm the guide to the river stix and know all human's lives."

"What about me?" Slick asked. "I changed your plans for me when I saved that kid. My future is a complete mystery."

"That's because you're our spirit detective."

"Hey, could you tell me who I spend my life with, you know, the guy that I marry and have the kids with?" I asked Sunshine. "I could avoid the guy and I'll not have any children. I'll go live in a cave somewhere and isolate myself from all human contact. I can forge a different path."

Sunshine looked amused. "You wouldn't last very long in a cave, you crave human contact and I can't allow you to know anymore about your life."

"Yes, Botan is in enough trouble as it is." Cranky pants said. I forgot all about him. "Hime, you can keep hold of the Skila stone, so long as you keep you powers in tact and don't' let the darkness have it."

"What's 'the darkness?'"

"A group of some of the most evil of dark demons merged together." Fox explained. "We're trying to find the separated parts as they will be easier to defeat."

"S-class is the highest, right?" I asked, the group nodded. "Then I can help you find and defeat this darkness guy. Cranky pants himself said that this wields power higher than an s-class demon. So how 'bout it?"

"Don't call me cranky pants!" cranky pants yelled. "That is a good idea, but you don't have full control yet. Nor have you found the whole power. You guys have to keep her safe, protect her."

"No offence Koenma, but I think that we'll be the ones needing protection from her." Baboon said. "Especially the shrimp and Urameshi."

I laughed, no one else did. "Well, if Blackie and Slick are nice to me, there will be nothing to worry about."

"Easier said than done." Fox said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna protect her!" Slick screamed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because that's a direct order." Cranky pants said. "You mission is to seed out and take down the darkness, and protect Hime and her Skila stone from it's clutches." The scree blipped and Cranky pants disappeared.

"I suppose you need a place to crash." Slick snapped at me.

"No, I have a house. I don't think my did would approve of me sleeping at a guys house anyways." I said brightly.

"We need to keep a constant watch on you though." Sunshine said.

"I'm a big girl, I can watch myself." I said.

"But Koenma's orders-" Sunshine started.

Blackie interrupted her. "If it will get you to shut up, I'll watch her at night."

"Ok, fine." I said. "But only if Fox walks me home today." I hugged Fox's arm.

"Looks like Kurama's got another admirer." Slick teased.

"Don't be so cocky slick, you're gonna walk me home from the arcade tomorrow." I stuck my tongue out at Slick.

Before Slick could respond, I pulled Fox's arm and started walking home. I know Slick yelled something, but I don't know what.

End Flashback

GS: R&R

blackprincess: come back!

GS: when chapter three is up, come back.

blackprincess: what she said.


End file.
